1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines which are adapted to strip insulation from electrical conductors, and in particular, relates to semi-automatic apparatus which is adapted to be quickly set up to strip the insulation from a number of conductors in a multi-conductor wiring harness so as to leave different lengths of insulated conductors in the harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of hand tools which are specifically designed to strip insulation from insulated conductors. These tools are generally portable in nature and are not designed for high speed continous manufacturing operations.
The prior art teaches a number of machines which permit the semi-automatic stripping of insulation from electrical conductors, or the stripping of metallic braiding. Typical of this prior art are the arrangements disclosed in the following two U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,242 to Wright, et al.; and 2,929,285 to Gulemi.
A specific problem related to semi-automatic wire stripping machines used in manufacturing operations is the requirement that the apparatus be designed so as to permit rapid stripping operations in a safe and convenient manner. In regards to safety, it is particularly important that the machine be designed for "hands free" operation after setup, and during the cutting and stripping functions.